


The Art Of Breaking

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Croatoan Virus, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Feelings, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Scared Dean Winchester, Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam is infected, but Dean isn't ready to let him go without admitting a few things.





	The Art Of Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Fixed certain errors not seen in my first run. My bad!

Dean caresses Sam's cheek gently, angrily holding back the tears that he knows will fall regardless if he'll allow them or not. Sam's infected by the same virus that's gotten all those other people killed. He doesn't wanna lose his Sammy, not his baby brother, not the reason he fights every single fucking day. They've been doing this as long as they remember, but Dean's afraid that it'll end just as they get to their prime.

So many things need saying, but Dean's more pissed off that Sam is  _accepting_ his death. No! They don't get to quit!

_Dad taught us better than that--taught you better than that!_

"I'm not losing you," cries Dean. "We have to fight it. Find a cure."

Sam shakes his head. "The only cure is a bullet to the head. I'm ready."

_Why? Why are you so comfortable with this!?_

"I'm not killing you."

"You won't have a choice..."

"I sure as Hell do." Dean replies. "You go nuts, I'll make sure to be the first victim."

"You'll put everyone at risk."

"I don't give a fuck. All I care about is you. Just hold on...okay? For a little bit longer."

"Dean." The way he says his name reminds the elder Hunter of when they were younger, when Sam was lanky, all legs and arms and just growing into the tall man he is today. Sammy was beautiful back then, Hell, he still is, but he was  _beautiful._ Dean watched him closely, taking note of every little change that Sam had. The not so brotherly feelings he had are resurfacing again. Damn this boy. "You fight so hard for me. Why do you always do that?"

"It's my job." He answers simply. "I take care of you. Always. Anything you need or want, I'll give it to you. Somehow."

"I want something."

_Yes, Sammy._

"Something I can take with me."

_Anything you want, Baby Boy._

"I want you...to kiss me. Will you kiss me?"

Dean almost stumbles to the floor. He can't believe what he just heard. Sam--his wonderful, smart, innocent brother--is asking for a kiss? And not one of those half-assed peck on the cheek kisses either. Dean can see it in his worried eyes. Sam wants the full blown spectacular. Lips on lips, mouth to mouth. It takes everything within Dean to not force himself on Sam because this is what he's been denying himself of for years.

But he's stubborn to the end.

"You don't know what you're asking."

He knows he does.

"I'm not confused...and I know you probably think I'm disgusting, but I don't care--"

So smart, but so ignorant.

"You're not disgusting, Sammy, I am. I just--God, you're just so fucking beautiful, and you don't even know it. I've tried convincing myself that what I felt for you was nothing, that you and I would never work, that you'd push me away. I watched you grow up, I raised you. I asked myself 'How can you look at him like that and call yourself his brother?' It was hard. Dammit, this so hard. Full chick flick moment."

He attempts to throw some comedy in his sudden confession, but Sam sees right through the charade, just like he always has. Dean sighs, putting his head down. He doesn't want Sam to see him like this now, laid bare and vulnerable. He feels naked under his brother's silent scrutiny when he'd rather be laid under his brother naked body.

"I love you, Dean." It's quiet, nearly a whisper, but Dean hears it. He snaps his head up, looking at Sam with wide eyes. "More than I should."

Dean steps closer to him, holding Sam's soft face in the palms of his hands. He kisses him deeply, passionately, just as lovers would. Losing him now, after all of this seems so much more frightening. He moans into the kiss, subtly catching his breath when it's all over. Sam does that adorable half-chuckle he does when he thinks something is amusing.

"I love you so much, Sam. I've loved you since you were 14. I think about you--about us together--every single second, and I don't want you to go--"

There's water running down his face.

"I'll find something, anything to bring you back if you become one of them. Sammy, please--"

Hey, when did he start crying?

"I can't fucking live without you! We belong in that car, driving around, killing monsters. I need you! Sammy...Sammy...Sammy!"

He falls into Sam's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Sam draws Dean closer to him, whispering soft reassurances in his ear. It's funny. Dean used to do the exact same thing when they were only kids. Sam would get scared and cry, Dean would be there in a flash, comforting him. My, how the mighty have fallen. Still, he clings to his little brother.

For once, he's afraid of what the future may hold for them.


End file.
